Crazy For This Girl
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: Mamour is bad so Usagi turns Haruka.


Crazy For This Girl

By SerenityCosmos

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to DIC and Naoko Takeuchi and allnot me.

**__**

SUMMARY: A hentie about Haruka and Usako geting together using a song by Evan and Jaron.

**__**

RATING: H/PG13 cuz it's F/F and kissege

**__**

FEEDBACK: I'd love it! This is my first fanfic and I would like to know if I'm any good. Please be as brutally honest as you can, and I, Hoshi, will be ever grateful!

**__**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love Mamo-Chan butI got very mad about Rinithis is Manga by the way.

**__**

DEDICATION: Naoko Takeuchi and my dearest Jewels(my bestes friend in the world!)

She rolls the window down 

And she talks over the sound 

Of the cars that pass us by 

And I don't know why 

But she's changed my mind

Haruka looked over at the girl sitting next to her. Usako had her head flung backwards out the window and she was singing in a soft, husky, and unbearably feminine voice to the song on the radio. Her blue eyes danced in joy as her blond hair flew out behind her.

"Haruka?" Usako asked, "What is racing like?" she wondered aloud, her pink, un-makeuped, and full lips moving in to a position where Haruka could just only stand not pulling over and kissing Usako long and hard.

Haruka forced her self to concentrate and answered, "It's like flying." Haruka looked at Usako again and then forced her self to think of Michiru. *I'm faithful.* Haruka thought, *Michiru told me she wouldn't be. But I will be.* Usako played with her necklace that hung in the v of her shirt, showing much more cleavage than Briteny Spears. *Usako is-will be with Mamoru-when they make up.* Haruka told herself, *I can't get in the way!*

"Haruka? Can I tell you something? Even if it's about someone we both know very well?" Usako asked.

Haruka thought a moment, "You can tell me anything, Usak-chan." Haruka told her princess.

Usako was silent for a bit, then she spoke in a icy voice that pleasantly surprised Haruka, who didn't think she was mature enough to feel such a strong emotion, "Mamoruhe-I don't think we will be getting back together."

Haruka pulled over immediately. The 19-year-old girl burst into **_Silent_** tears. This was very, very, very, very bad! 

And I look at her 

and she looks at me 

She's got me thinking about her constantly 

But she don't know how I feel 

And she carries on with out a doubt 

I wonder if she's figured out 

I'm crazy for this girl 

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl 

Haruka's night-sky blue eyes met Usako's cerulean ones. "What happened Usako? Tell me what he did to you." Haruka said, hating Mamoru Chiba.

"I found him and Setsuna in bed again." Usako said quietly.

Haruka scowled, "Again? This happened before? Anyone else or just Setsuna?" Haruka asked wondering if she had to pound anyone else into a bloody pulp.

"Well" Usako started, "At first it was only Rai once or twice a month. Then Ami and 2 or 3 times a week, then Setsuna, then finally- never mind." Usako muttered.

"Who?!?" Haruka demanded, wanting to kill all of them. Mamoru was sleeping around and SHE couldn't get Usako off her mind.

"Mciusepewtmmu." Usako blurted out.

"Say it slower, little Moon-Face." Haruka told her.

"Michiru slept with Mamoru." Usako said. In a whisper she asked, "Does anybody love me, Haruka?" the question startled Haruka.

"Oh, Usako, we all love you! The true senshi that is. Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa. We al-" Haruka was cut off by a whimper.

"Chibi-Usa is as mature as Wicked Lady now, isn't she? Well, Mamoru agrees; I was right all along. Mamoru loves Chibi-Usa better than me." Usako stated. 

Haruka paled, "Oh god! Usako, not Chibi-Usa, too?!?" Haruka grimaced. "Usako, I-we-you are very loved, I assure you."

She was the one to hold me 

The night the sky fell down 

And what was I thinking, when 

The world didn't end 

Well I know, I know now 

~^~Flashback~^~

Hoshi had been Haruka's best friend and inspiration to succeed in life. Hoshi died in an ally at night leaving Haruka devastated. Haruka went strait to the arcade to play the race car game and Usako was there too. "Haruka? What is the matter?" Usako asked, hugging her senshi of Uranus close. "Don't worry dear Haruka, I will protect you. I will shield you. I love you, Haruka, you can't give up! Have you ever given up before? No! so you can't now! Don't you see? We need you!" Usako told Haruka. Usako leaned up and kissed Haruka ever so softly on the lips, "I _need_ you, Haruka. I love you." Haruka now realized why she had a need to protect her princess over her lover. It dawned on Haruka that she loved Usako. 

~^~End Flashback~^~

I look at her and she looks at me 

She's got me thinking about her constantly 

But she don't know how I feel 

And she carries on with out a doubt 

I wonder if she'll figured out 

I'm crazy for this girl 

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl 

"You don't know that, Haruka! You can't! Besides I meant in a more physical way." Usako said waiting for a reaction. 

Haruka smiled at Usako's hesitation. Haruka leaned in, so that once again cerulean meat navy and Haruka was reminded of the urge to kiss her, and whispered, "I do know Usako. I do know very well that people are attracted to you in a" Haruka smiled, "physical way. You are very sexy and seductive."

Usako perked up, "Really, Haruka?"

"Yes, little Moon-Face. Really." Haruka answered her precious little princess.

Haruka sighed as Usako turned away. "Why doesn't Mamoru then? I always tried to be what he wanted me to be I guess I'm wrong about us'. We aren't as eternal as I thought." Usako turned back to Haruka, "Oh, Haruka, I thought he loved me! I thought Rai, Ami, Setsuna, and Michiru liked me better and were loyal because of ME! I was so wrong. It isn't me the senshi serve it's King Endymion." Usako said as tears ran down her sensual face.

Right now 

(Right now) 

Face to face 

(Face to face) 

All my fears 

(All my fears) 

Pushed aside 

Right now 

I'm ready to spend the rest of my life 

With you 

Haruka could resist no longer. Usako felt Haruka's mouth slid over hers; Haruka kissed Usako long and hard. Usako's hands crept up Haruka's shoulders and into Haruka's hair, moaning in longing. Haruka slid her tong into Usako's mouth demanding that Usako copy her. They pulled apart gasping for breath, "Usako?" Haruka asked, hopping that Usako would not be horrified.

Usako smiled, "Shut and kiss me." Usako said and yanked Haruka back down to her lips. Haruka's right hand traveled upward, under Usako's school uniform shirt, caressing Usako's back and ribs, meanwhile Haruka's left hand slipped around Usako's waist pulling her up agents Haruka.

"Haruka?" Usako asked her fellow college student, "can we dorm together?"

"Of course, little Usako. I'd be honored." Haruka answered her to-be Queen. "As you command I shall obey!" the two lovers laughed together. 

When you look at her 

and she looks at me 

She's got me thinking about her constantly 

But she don't know how I feel 

And she carries on with out a doubt 

I wonder if she's figured out 

I'm crazy for this girl 

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.

Haruka looked over at the girl sitting next to her. Usako had her head flung backwards out the window and she was singing in a soft, husky, and unbearably feminine voice to the song on the radio. Her blue eyes danced in joy as her blond hair flew out behind her. Haruka knew Usako wasn't aware of how much Haruka really did care, but that was ok, Haruka could wait. Haruka could wait.

She rolls the window down


End file.
